1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus having a variety of complex movements generated by the deterministic method and also to a simulator for analyzing the movement of a living body and, more particularly, to a movement control method and an information processing unit for controlling the movement of, e.g., a pseudo living body.
2. Related Background Art
As a conventional method of generating complex movements, a technique of classification based on a procedure group using programs for setting conditions such as IF statements is known. Also, a technique for performing arithmetic control in consideration of indefinite elements using pseudo random numbers is also known.
Furthermore, on the research level, various mathematical models such as (i) a stochastic technique using a distribution function, (ii) a deterministic technique using differential and difference formulas, and the like have been proposed. In recent years, attempts have been made to understand complex systems such as a turbulent flow, brain, and the like using chaos.
However, with the techniques based on the procedures, the number of cases for generating complex movements becomes very large. For this reason, it is difficult to select a movement matching with a particular objective. Also, a partial change influences the entire procedures, resulting in cumbersome operations. Furthermore, with the technique using the pseudo random numbers, movements tend to be monotonous. For this reason, operations for complicatedly combining many random numbers are required to introduce complexity, and it is difficult to attain such operations.